


Crafty Morning

by CapandIronMansGurl



Series: Rebel Queen of Country [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/CapandIronMansGurl
Summary: Rebel Queen spends a quiet morning with Chris’ niece





	Crafty Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The was a for a prompt I did in one of my discord groups. Our word was wired.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/65NcAU)

It was early morning. Chris’ niece, Stella, had managed to wake up before everyone else and was searching the house to see if anyone else was awake yet. She came to a door that was partially open and could hear faint noises coming from inside. 

Gently pushing the door open, she peeks inside. ”Good morning,” she says when she sees Rebel Queen working at a craft table. 

Rebel Queen turns towards the door. “Well, good morning. You are up early.” 

“Couldn’t sleep anymore and was seeing if anyone else was awake,” she says as she wanders over. Climbing up onto a chair next to Rebel Queen, she watches intently as she slides beads onto a wired form. “What are you making?” 

“I’m making a Christmas spider,” she replies as she slides the rest of beads onto the spider. Grabbing a pair of wire clips Rebel Queen snips off the ends and bends the end of the wire to keep the beads from falling off. 

“Wow, but isn’t it a little early for Christmas spiders?” Stella asks, taking the spider from Rebel Queen as she hands it to her. 

“Maybe,” Rebel Queen responds. “But I like making things. It helps me relax and I can sometimes give the things I make away as Christmas gifts. So, the sooner I get them done the less stress later.” 

“It’s so pretty. Can you show me how to make one?” Stella asks, handing the spider back.

“Sure. Why don’t you pick out the beads you would like to use? You’ll need a large bead for the body, a smaller bead for the head and different colored beads for the legs,” Rebel Queen explains.

Grabbing the basket, she begins picking out her beads. Rebel Queen shows her how to attach the beads to the head pin and string the beads onto the wire for the legs. 

Chris finds them a couple of hours later. “Good morning, ladies.” 

“Good morning, Uncle Chris,” Stella says running over to him and jumping into his arms. “Look what Evie showed me how to make.” She holds up her purple and black spider proudly for Chris to see. 

“Wow. That's pretty cool. You should go show your mom. She’s been looking for you,” he says putting her down. “She’s downstairs in the kitchen getting breakfast going.” 

Stella runs back over to Rebel Queen and gives her a hug, thanking her and heads out the door to call for her mom. 

Chris laughs and turns back to Rebel Queen. “Did you have fun this morning?” He says wrapping his arms around her. 

“Yeah we had a lot of fun,” she says with a smile, enjoying the warmth of his arms. 

Slowly the house begins to fill with the sounds of everyone else waking up. Chris and Rebel Queen head downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
